Care Bears and Marriage Proposals
by Stratusfied247
Summary: A TrishBatista story. This was written for a challenge that had to include, among other things, a Care Bear with bunny ears and a marriage proposal. One-shot fic.


Trish stared at the little plush bear in her hands and shook her head. "I still can't believe that you actually bought this." She laughed and used one finger to bend forward the left bunny ear on the Care Bear. "I didn't even know that they sold these things, let alone that someone like you would dare to buy one."

"Actually…" Dave Bautista rolled onto his side and pressed his hand flat against her stomach. "I didn't buy it myself, persay." He leaned down and buried his face into her stomach. Trish squealed, then giggled as first his tongue, then the silver ball of the ring that pierced the center went over her skin. He looked up at her and winked. "I talked to Stacy into going in there and getting it for me."

"Well… at least it was the thought, and it was your thought to get it, right?" She grinned and ran her hand over his head. "Because you've paid such great attention to my insanity to know that I'm a fiend for Care Bears."

"Somethin' like that." He snorted a laugh, then moved up the bed. Stretched out on his side, one arm propping him up, Dave let his hand fall to her abdomen, resting on the border between the hem of her baby tee and her skin. "Hungry?"

Trish looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm always hungry, Dave." She smirked, then turned back to her bear. "This really is the cutest thing. I can't believe they actually make these. Anything for the holidays, huh?" She shrugged. "But yeah, I could eat. I could eat a whole lot, to be honest, but for the moment, I'll settle for a big fat house burger and some of those thick steak fries with tons of ketchup."

"Uh huh. Is that it?"

"Well… I could probably go for a chocolate shake, too. Oh, and a cookie, but only if they're soft. I can't stand those hard ones, like the ones they gave me when we did that thing for the one photo shoot? Absolutely horrible. Soft cookies, and if they don't have soft cookies, I guess I'll make do with pie."

Dave laughed and as he rose from the bed, Trish turned her eyes from the Care Bear to his back. He wore no shirt and his track pants were low enough on his hips that even from behind, she could see where his waist pinched in before going back out. From the front, she probably would have seen the indentations of his hips, which would have most likely led to a desire to lick them, so it was a good thing that he was facing the other way. That was no way to behave in front of a child's toy.

If she tried to trace her steps back, she still wouldn't be able to figure out exactly how she ended up in a quasi-relationship with Dave Bautista. They were just having some fun in the beginning. It was something for each of them to do when their friends were too busy planning, plotting and sexing. Randy and Stacy were nice to hang out with, but Stacy had been convinced that relationships were contagious. She and Randy were in one, and there was no reason that their two best friends shouldn't be in relationships either. Relationships with one another was even better.

Trish had initially been resistant of the fix-up. She'd seen it coming from a mile away, and after a short talk with Dave, so had he. However, they decided to play along. They would pretend to be on a date when really they were just humoring their friends. Then somehow, a date turned real. Dave didn't let her slide in her portion of the dinner payment and he actually kissed her on the cheek when he walked her to her hotel room. The next time, the kiss moved to her lips. Three so-called dates later, the sheets were wrinkled and Dave's hotel room went unused. And then one day, Trish looked up and their were in a relationship.

They were celebrating anniversaries and holidays, though there had only been one holiday and they'd been forced to celebrate it late since Dave had other obligations. Their three month anniversary included a yin yang candle holder for Dave to go with his obsession of Asian themed things and a framed picture that Stacy had taken of the two of them acting like complete idiots outside of Madison Square Garden. It was all so strange, but at the same time, very nice.

It was good to have someone around to talk to. Sure, the sex was good and she loved the feeling of his arms wrapping around her from behind when he snuck up on her and lifted her from the ground. But mostly, she liked being able to relax with someone and know that there were no ulterior motives. She'd gotten that near the end with Christian, but there was too much other stuff in their relationship for it to last any longer than it had. There was the fear that it would deteriorate back into what it was in the beginning. With Dave, there really wasn't a fear of deterioration because there was nothing of reference for it to degrade itself into.

The bed bounced violently and Trish turned to see Dave falling down beside her. He stayed on his back and this time it was Trish that turned to the side. Her elbow dug into the pillow and she laid her Care Bear on Dave's stomach. She looked at him for a second, then grinned as she stood the bear up. She rocked the pink bear back and forth, walking it up until she was approximately at his diaphragm, then walked it back down.

"Having fun?"

Trish looked up to him and laughed. "Yeah, actually, I am." She shrugged. "I have a lot of fun with you."

"I think I can remember fun."

"You know you remember fun."

"Marry me. Then we can have fun all the time."

Trish laughed. It wasn't the first time he'd said it, and it had become a joke with the two of them. Trish never thought that it was anything serious, probably because she preferred to think of it all as a joke as opposed to actually considering something more than what they had. "I would, but you were already married, and you didn't like it, remember?" She chuckled. "That's why we're dating, now. Because divorce isn't good for you."

"And no marriage means no divorce?"

"Exactly."

Dave smirked. "Good answer this time."

"I know." Trish beamed at him, then leaned over him. Her lips touched his lightly, then she went back to playing with the Care Bear, walking it up and down his stomach. Life was fun with Dave, and she'd been far too long without fun. In the beginning, she wasn't too thrilled about Stacy's fix-up, but now… She thought it might not have been so bad of an idea after all.


End file.
